Usuario discusión:Shasta88
Digimon wikia Hola vi que estas en la digimon wikia y lo cierto es que entre a esa wikia antes de siquiera pensar en conocer la wikia de pokéfanon y lo cierto es que le falta informacion pero esta muy bien, además cual es tu videojugo de playstation 1 de digimon que más te gusten los mio son Digimon Rumble Arena y Digimon World 2003 sbre todo el 2003 ya que parece Pokémon pero como yo no conozco muchos Digimons puedo ver más digimon--Jojojo 01:18 28 nov 2009 (UTC) No participaré No se, no me apetece... Ahora te pongo en mi lista de amigos. --Pokemon al ataque 08:19 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Perfil Bueno, así está mejor, porque puedes usar ese espacio para otra cosa, ¿no crees? ;) Bueno, lo de ser popular mola, pero tampoco es tanto » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:22 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye En el concurso de sprites tambien pueden ser gif animados--Mew doctor 01:32 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya Edite y como quise crear algo nuevo para PhamtomKobra porque no estrenarlo en tu concurso, es su primer gif animado--Mew doctor 11:29 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Votos Te gustaría votar por el Archivo:Shadowarrior.png en el Concurso de Quimeras--Mew doctor 11:36 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido Luigi! Ya esta, cada vez que alguien comente subele 5 niveles, ahora esta al 5 cuando lo adoptas, te deje un comentario, así que subele 5 niveles, pon 10. Mira la pàgina de Coldice y Adopta tu Coldice! para saber a que nivel evoluciona y di si quieres que evolucione. Participo al concurso con Pachiplup! Les dire a todos que participen. Cada cuanto se dice que sprite gana? Graciaspor la adopcion!--Little Yoshi 17:35 1 dic 2009 (UTC) claro que puedes mira mi Coldice, es Coolice vestido de gala: Archivo:Coldice_Coolice_vestido_de_gala.png Te interesa este? Archivo:Coldice_verde.png Decoralo y tambien la sala con esto: Archivo:Sprites_adornos.png Puedes juntar dos Coldice en una misma sala y agrandar la sala hasta tener una casa y Cada Coldice su habitacion--Little Yoshi 17:50 1 dic 2009 (UTC) pachiplup tu sabes ponerle movimiento? Si sabes hacerlo ponlo si puedes, te dejo las 2 imagenes de pachiplup, gracias! Archivo:Pachiplup.png Archivo:Pachiplup_2.png --Little Yoshi 18:14 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Buena idea! podriamos hacerlo los dos! Iniciala tu, que no se como ponerla--Little Yoshi 18:43 3 dic 2009 (UTC) te presento a... Archivo:Coldice_Pequeño_Guarderia.gif Ese era Pequeño Guarderia, la mascota de la guarderia, vale?--Little Yoshi 19:00 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso Claro, participaré, ya veré que poner.--JuanGP 19:02 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Katy! Porque! No edites a Katy, se me han borrado los mios!--Little Yoshi 19:20 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Porque... no quiere--Little Yoshi 16:58 4 dic 2009 (UTC) oye... tienes dex o haces fakemon (quimeras o sprites).--Little Yoshi 17:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC) si evolucionan al 30, con felicidad i subiendo de nivel mientras hay granizo.--Little Yoshi 17:33 4 dic 2009 (UTC) algo màs? Los Coldices solo evolucionan al cumplir estos requisitos: nivel 30 (5 comentarios), GRANIZO (solo disponible al ganar en algunos concursos y felicidad.Que te parecen los Concursos Coldices, ahora hare uno--Little Yoshi 17:55 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Tambien puedes usar Coldices vale?--Little Yoshi 16:51 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Aki lo tienes Quedo un poco mal ya que una trae accesorios y la otra no Archivo:Ine.gif esta es la 2da ya que encontré la imagen sin accesoriosArchivo:Ine_sin_accesorios.gif--Mew doctor 18:19 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Emmmm ¿Como creo un Coldice? --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 18:01 7 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿¿eres nuevo?? hola soy pokemon accion quieres ser mi amigo o amiga bueno adios--Pokemon accion 21:56 7 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿como se adocta un coldice? he ido a la guarderia coldice he bisyto muchosbueno nos beremos hay--Pokemon accion 12:12 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo siento Pero es que mi cabeza no de para hacer tantas cosas a la vez, primero estoy pasando mi historia de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:Un Nuevo Comienzo para aka ya que no la puedo copiar de una vez ya que tengo que colocarle las imagenes, segundo estoy pesando que otro Fakemon crear, tercero estoy pensando que hacer en Mi historia de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:La Prehistoria 2 y cuarto estoy pensando en hacer huevos Pokémon, oh y además que tengo que hacer las quimeras para la Volution Dex--Mew doctor 18:54 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Nuevo Y además tambien he creado la Color Dex que mostrará a los Pokémon de la primera generación con colores actuales y este fue el primero Archivo:Sprite_de_Nidorino_en_RA_a_color.png es Nidorino--Mew doctor 19:06 8 dic 2009 (UTC) No te preocupes Que cuando termine mis clases del viernes tengo el resto de diciembre para editar hasta el cansancio, esta semana tengo la mitad de mi tiempo ya que los profesores solo daran las notas, las otras semanas no tenía tiempo para hacer nada y mucho menos 2 semanas atrás ya que tenía los examenes de lapso suerte que ya terminaron--Mew doctor 19:39 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Oro o plata? No puedes crear el color!--Little Yoshi 19:52 8 dic 2009 (UTC) .. Firma y no crees el tuyo propio!--Little Yoshi 19:52 8 dic 2009 (UTC) oye... en lo de navidad puedo poner a Archivo:Cara_de_juby3.pngjuby en la historia?--create a big happy wiki 23:35 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Solo Tienes que escribir: Pincha en Edita esta página para que veas el mensaje completo. --Pokemon al ataque 18:09 9 dic 2009 (UTC) No se Por el momento no, pero puede que otro día si. --Pokemon al ataque 18:18 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Comentario Oye quisieras dejar un comentario en la página de Tails Archivo:Vulpix_a_punto_de_evolucionar.png y quisieras adoptar una mascota--Mew doctor 23:31 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Si la puedes adoptar--Mew doctor 23:20 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Ten Busque una imagen de un concurso de perla,diamante,platino y la edite. Puse el escenario y a mi Pachiplup de espaldas y con los accesorios decore el ataque. Archivo:Sprites_adornos.png Archivo:Pachiplup_Combinación.jpg Luego no olvides poner en el bloque la combinación de ataques como yo hice con Pachiplup Y podrias votar a Archivo:Vibral.gif en el Concurso de Quimeras?--Little Yoshi 13:27 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Tienes que hacer el fakémon de espaldas y ponerlo en la imagen de concurso, buscala en internet, y con los accesorios los usas para hacer el ataque. Podrías... ... Participar en Concurso: ¿Cuál es el mejor fanfic?. --Pokemon al ataque 19:29 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Sprites Si puedo ya por fin salí de vacaciones en mi liceo--Mew doctor 11:43 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Igull Archivo:Igull_sprite.png bueno dime si kedo bien o mal para hacerle las modificaciones--Mew doctor 12:06 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Amigos Klaro supongo que me estoy haciendo famoso--Mew doctor 00:19 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Aki tienes el de Acuarina Archivo:Acuarina_sprite.png espero que no te importe que sean Quimeras ya que esta es una entre Jynx y Vaporeon--Mew doctor 00:42 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Navidad Me cuesta mucho seguir con mis historias. Soy imaginativa, pero a decir verdad, lo soy en sentido de que tengo mis fantasías de muchas clases, no de que sepa crear historias... De todos modos, llevo adelante mis fics » ιяιs. 21:56 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno No me has dicho como me kedo el sprite de acuarina--Mew doctor 01:44 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Buena tu historia La Guarida de Dan es una historia buena, yo he querido hacer historias gráficas pero me es muy dífil--Mew doctor 00:04 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Cherada vs Escorubi Combates? No es pelea. El que antes reciba 3 votos (segun las habilidades) ganara un nivel. Si gana 3 niveles Cherada evolucionara (antes te enseñare su evolucion), te gusta la idea?--Little Yoshi 16:54 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Seria algo así: Archivo:Escorubi.png+3 niveles: Archivo:Chescorupi.png Mi Escorubi evolucionaria a un Chescorupi, entiendes--Little Yoshi 17:04 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Ahora te enseño la evolucion pero... ... antes un favor. Podrias hacer tu la pàgina? Sabes donde has puesto tu Cherada? Hay tienes que poner esto: escorubi Puntos: 30/30 Ataque: Aguijón aroma Habilidad: Disp. Veneno Votos: ya està Los ataques y las habilidades salen en la pagina donde los adoptas y todos tienen 30 puntos Me haces este favor? copia de Puntos: a Votos:Puntos:Little Yoshi 18:05 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Entrega! Mira: Archivo:Cherradim.png Evolucionaria a Cerradim. A los 5 niveles evoluciona a otro y aunque tiene 50 puntos de vida, quita 15 puntos Empecemos a por un nivel! Avisa a todos los que pedas de que te voten antes de que lo haga yo! Ten en cuenta que con las habilidades que tienen los nuestros hacen 15 puntos de daño. Pide a tdos los que puedas que te voten! Los dos podemos pedir al mismo que nos vote. Empieza... ya! --Little Yoshi 18:28 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok A partir del sábado. --Pokemon al ataque 18:43 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya lo puse... ... en el area de lucha pokémonada donde pusiste tu Cherada Claro Si, ten tu Staryu Estelar Staryu Estelar Cuidalo; Alux 19:48 22 dic 2009 (UTC) A mi me dijeron en esta wiki que no lo quitara No pasa nada, no te preocupes, a i me dijeron que la pusiera, que no pasaba nada. Me refiero al coldice, esa es su evolucion. A, ya viste el Area de lucha pokémonada?--Little Yoshi 18:33 23 dic 2009 (UTC) No sep..... Tal vez lo haga *Fresitas* Ola Toma tu Delibird navideño: Archivo:Delibird Ayudante de Papá Noel.png Cuidalo bien =)--AP Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Feliz navidad Shasta88, y felices vacaciones para tí y tu hermano. Gracias por contestar ya que no estabas en la lista pero finalmente he decidido felicitar a todos los que han colaborado después del 15 de diciembre. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:33 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Postal Si puedes ponerla. Y muchas gracias por elegir mi postal.--WDP 18:06 4 ene 2010 (UTC) claro ten tu Jynx Archivo:Jynx_navideño.gif Gracias: Alux 19:14 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento, pero aún no hay alguna sección en la portada con el nombre "Sprite destacado"--Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 15:08 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Hecho Archivo:Misty estilo MM.png Aquí lo tienes. --WDP 17:31 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Sabes... Oye sabes como hacer pokemon pero que no salgan tan fake como esto Archivo:Egg.By_DP_Special4.png que no se le vea un fondo blanco? --El Amigo de Todos:Alex ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 17:43 6 ene 2010 (UTC) okk okk empesare aciendo el sprite de estela creo k es el mas facil CuyoOoO rosalia ya la termine la verdad creo k hacer sprites vs se me da bndeverian hacerme ma pedidos, alomejor creo un articulo para k lo agan. bueno toma tu sprite Archivo:Estela_VS.png no es mejor k el de azelfcolori pero tampoco esta mal. a y el de peach te lo dare mañana o pasado cuicho peach ya esta aki tienes tu pedido Peach_vs.png este me a salido mu bien. Si quieres... ...puedes participar en el ''Concurso:¿Qué Pokémon elegirán Jimmy y Vincent en GAJS? que decidirá el nuevo Pokémon de los protagonistas. No te obligo, solo te informo. La fecha límite es el 17 de enero. --WDP - (Discusión) 14:28 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Garde ~ Me iba tan mal el internet que no colgué el final de la TC: me desesperé y lo guardé tal como estaba. Encantada -aprieta- » ιяιs. 21:33 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Portada Yo solo soy el diseñador y el que propuso el cambio, el cambio creo que está en manos de Platino a la carga. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:01 16 ene 2010 (UTC) thumb Shun... este...toma a rosalina,te informo que estoy preparando un modo de regalos especiales por puntos de compra...con cada 3 pedidos ganas 20 puntos ^-^ y los regalos van a ser items para coldice jajaja...cof!cof! Si hay, mira Mira. Sí, lo puedes cambiar a CA, como quieras. Y por cierto sí, yo tengo Partners in Time, SuperStar Saga y Bowser's Inside Story en la compu y Bowser's Inside Story en el DSi. Ah y el Bowser's Inside Story no me funciona en la Compu. D:<. Bueno... me despido: Gracias por votar A ver si Hypnee gana...¡gracias por votarle!Si gana todos los que lo voten tendrán un premio Hypnee Hola '''1. Estoy cansado, por lo que sólo te he hecho el de Daisy. Iba a hacer después el nuevo sprite de la identidad de verdad del encapuchado pero ya lo haré mas tarde. Aquí tienes: Archivo:Daisy_vs.png No sé si habrá quedado bien. 2. Puedo intentar meter (no muchos) pero pocos personajes nuevos en GAJS, como Lucas o Paula los cuales no aparecerán mucho, al igual que Andrés y T.K. Sin embargo, Misty ya sí que no sé como meterla, pues ella es de Kanto, y no tengo en mente poner Kanto en GAJS. A lo mejor en algún capítulo de Archi7, pero solo ocupa 2 capítulos... ya veré si puedo o no. 3. A tí quién te gusta más, Bebé Mario o Bebé Luigi. A mí me gustan los dos mucho, pero si tuviera que elegir a uno sería a Bebé Luigi.--WDP - (Discusión) 16:55 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Te diré... Que la pregunta solo era simple curiosidad. En cuanto a lo otro, de un personaje tuyo, tal vez si pueda, tendrás que decirme lo mismo que me dijeron Suicune R y Azelfcolori. A saber: 1. El personaje. 2. Personalidad, es decir su cáracter, costumbres, gustos... 3. Papel, es decir, si es entrenador, coordinador, rival, villano, estudiante... Aviso: no puedes elegir: Campeón de la Liga del Mundo Pokémon ni el Encapuchado ni protagonista de la historia. Ahora me ausentaré durante 1 hora, dime todo esto y ya vere aunque con esto si podré. Adios.--WDP - (Discusión) 17:07 18 ene 2010 (UTC) hola si quieres te puedo hacer los sprites de daisy y peachмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 18:08 18 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori pues si si te los puedo hacer, tu me dejas las imagenes y yo lo inttentoмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 18:19 18 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Sí A lo ser amigos y a lo del Human Dex. El personaje también queda aceptado, pero si quieres cambiarlo tienes hasta el 29 de enero como dije en mi nuevo concurso. --WDP - (Discusión) 19:14 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo No, es que estoy un pelín liado y no te puse ahora te pongo. Sin embargo, contestame en mi página de discusion lo de la sección "Artículo y Plantilla de HMP". Debido a que tiene un nombre de España, su nombre en GAJS será "Estela (GAJS)" mientras que "Rosalina (GAJS)" redigirá al antes dicho, si no quieres esto, debes poner en tu artículo de Rosalina algo sobre su aparición en GAJS.--WDP - (Discusión) 21:11 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Nancy aparecerá a partir del capítulo 6. El nombre del capítulo lo dice Una Nueva Compañera. Estela/Roselia la pondré en los capítulos 19. El Dominio de Pokéatlántida y en el 24. El Amo Richi. Los capítulos los continuaré a partir del día 30, pero a lo mejor hago los capítulos 5 y 6 antes. El artículo de la evolución de Hojuz la haré antes de hacer el próximo capítulo, pues Hojuz evolucionará en el capítulo 5. Primero tengo que hacer el Sprite. Una cosa, ya existe un artículo de Rosalina (el tuyo). Dime si quieres que yo haga lo que te dije, un artículo con sus datos de GAJS. Algo así Jericor (HMP). Si sí quieres, ya la haré yo. Si no quieres que lo haga, por lo menos tienes que poner algo de Rosalina de su rol en GAJS. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:23 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Saga Me tienes que decir como se llama la historia principal de Rosalina ¿CA...? Pero en su ficha abajo de su foto pone "MD" eso creo que es Mermaid Dex. Me hago un lío.--WDP - (Discusión) 23:43 18 ene 2010 (UTC) este... thumb espero que no te enojes pereo el sprite de peach lo e hecho sin su ropa normal y le hice ropa de entrendaora/cordinadora pero luego hare el normal--create a big happy wiki 01:05 21 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:se que es lo que menos se pareceria a preach pero... Oye --create a big happy wiki 23:21 21 ene 2010 (UTC)thumbquien creo a annelise?esque quiero crear a su rival que es la perra de mi abuela y se llama greta que seria otra entrenadora pokemon que sigue a annelise por las regiones para vencerla. me avisas para crear el articulo o le dices a tu hermano que me diga --create a big happy wiki 23:21 21 ene 2010 (UTC) sprites de mario y luigi thumbthumbaqui te los dejo ^-^ wow si que soy rapido Archivo:Baby_luigi_sprite.png Archivo:Baby_luigi_vs.pngte dejo los sprites de baby luigi.el normal...no habia trainers para sacarlo y lo hice del que puse en la propuesta de portada para la wiki y lo agrande al tamaño de un trainer--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 23:19 22 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:al de vs no le puse logo para por si querias luego recolorearlo y hacer el de baby mario La imagen... ...Guarda esta imagen para poder crear tus escenarios. En cuanto a los personajes, aquí están los overworlds (o mini sprites) de los personajes y Pokémon. --WDP - (Discusión) 09:32 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Conectate a mi chat para hablar, intercambiar o combatir! Allí te espero. Mi chat: http://www.xat.com/chat/room/82777907/[[Usuario:Little Yoshi|Little Yoshi]] 11:27 23 ene 2010 (UTC) claro! lo intentare--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 17:43 24 ene 2010 (UTC) concurso invitados a BADV Tlaves esto paresca una copia de lo de WDP (no enserio lo es) pero su idea de invitar personajes a los fanfics es genial y me inspiro asi que si quieres participar has lo mismo que hiciste con lo de WDP si quieres hacer el articulo haslo asi: (nombre del personaje+(BADV))asi que bueno porfavor inscribanse que ya le dije a choji que si podia luego votar.--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 21:29 24 ene 2010 (UTC) los sprites aver... en lo de las imagenes de rosa y anne te refieres a las caras o al art-work? a daisy la estoy haciendo y ya casi termino las del club winx voy a ver si las puedo hacer si no puedo lo siento el minisprite de baby luigi lo voy a sacar del niño pequeño pero talves no pueda ponerle su supernariz a nisty sirena voy a tratar de ponerle cola de milotic o de vaporeon creo que es todo y a eso de tu saga si me gustaria unirme Atte:tu amigo mexicano(eso no sono muy bien pero bueno...)Juby3--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 19:23 25 ene 2010 (UTC) PERDON!!! es la segunda confucion que tengo contigo a causa del club winx....perdon esque te confundi con el usuario.fresitas que me pidio los sprites de las del club winx y como en mi wiki haces articulos con esos personajes...por eso lo confundi perdon...PERDON!!!--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 19:32 25 ene 2010 (UTC) mini luigi thumb|Here we go!Aqui lo dejo Mi personaje Nombre: Will Edad: 14 personalidad: optimista acelerado y pensativo Genero: Masculino Rol: coordinador Pokemon 1: cyndaquil>>>(hasta typlosion) Pokemon 2: lapras pokemon 3: eevee>>espeon pokemon 4: pichu(pachis pichu.lee el articulo.) pokemon 5: squirrel>>warturtle pokemon 6: trecko>>sectile(no se como se esciba) intercambiados: butterfree<>pichu(intarcambio con ricky regalados: ninguno liberados: ninguno ¿Puedo salir? en tu nueva historia quiero llamarme zoe y tener 13 años mis pokemon: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Aipom >Ambipom cyndaquil y togekiss adios Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 20:25 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ok ponme como pokemons a munchlax y a weavile okay cambio ah cyndaquil por Swinub y a togekiss por emmm raichu quiero ser onteligente y muy loca y soy coordinadora y el sprite: Archivo:Cara_de_Maya.png, Archivo:Pt_Dawn.png, Archivo:Maya_estilo_MM.png, Archivo:Dawn_mini.jpg y no se que es el artwork (no se mucho sobre cosas asi creme) y si puedes decirme que es artwork estaria mejor. Marcela o Aipom!!! 20:45 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ok bueno evolucionare a munchlax--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 20:48 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Siiiii siii es el de dawn/maya bueno bye. Marcela o Aipom!!! 20:52 25 ene 2010 (UTC) El cuadro... Copia esto, pon en el primer hueco el pokémon, en el segundo la información, y en el tercero la imagen. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:55 25 ene 2010 (UTC) William sprites Archivo:William_concursos.pngyArchivo:William_vs.png luego subo los otros--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 00:23 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Estoy conectada siento no haber estado, ponte si quieres!Little Yoshi 19:35 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Esque... estaba en wikidex, si vieras a mi equipo y la historia que he hecho... Aquí dejo el link: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Little_Yoshi[[Usuario:Little Yoshi|Little Yoshi]] 19:46 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora estoy y no me quito! Estaba cenando!Little Yoshi 20:16 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Aquí los tienes Archivo:Mateo_estilo_MM.png Archivo:Nicolas_estilo_MM.png --WDP - (Discusión) 21:27 26 ene 2010 (UTC)